Benutzer Diskussion:DerAndre
__TOC__ Willkommen bei Wikia Hi. Momentan sind ja noch einige Umstellungsarbeiten zu erledigen - aber ich wollte nur sichergehen, dass du Bescheid weißt, dass du mich jederzeit bei Fragen, Wünschen (z.B. nach neuen Extensions oder Wikia-Funktionen) oder Kritik ansprechen kannst. --Avatar 15:46, 19. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Ungläubiger Thomas * Sieh dir mal diese Diskussion an. Da haben wir bereits besprochen wie das mit den Gemälden in Zukunft gehandhabt wird. "....-Gemälde" Da du scheinbar mit deinen Änderungen fertig warst und unsere Diskussion scheinbar nicht mehr im Kopf hattest, dachte ich ich kann das jetzt verschieben und dass das Bild doppelt war ist doch auch ein plausibler Grund für meine letzten beiden Änderungen. Daher weiß ich jetzt nicht was genau du wissen willst, oder welche Aktion ich jetzt rechtfertigen sollte. Namaste! -- 00:15, 22. Feb. 2009 (UTC) * Du hast diese Diskussion sogar angefangen und erstellt, deshalb denke ich jetzt mal das du doch daran beteiligt warst, dich aber vielleicht danach nicht mehr darum gekümmert hast und dir der Rest deshalb entgangen ist. Es geht jetzt auch gar nicht um "Anti-Anglizismus" sondern es sollte halt eine einheitliche Lösung gefunden werden, damit nicht bei dem einen "(Gemälde)" und beim anderen Artikel "Gemälde" steht. Das mit den "PNG" stand in der Hilfe und du hast mir auch mal erklärt das bei im Gegensatz zu den "JPG" Versionen, die Qualität des Bildes falls es in verschiedenen Größen angezeigt wird, sich nicht verschlechtert. Deshalb lade ich seit Monaten fast nur mehr "PNG" hoch. Außerdem habe ich dein Bild nicht ersetzt sondern das bereits länger vorhandene und bereits in Artikel verwendete Bild oben belassen. Daher "Ich habe ich mich an die bisher vorgegebenen oder ausgemachten Formate gehalten" und verstehe jetzt nicht warum du jetzt darauf so giftig reagierst oder was daran jetzt plötzlich falsch sein soll. Namaste! -- 00:46, 22. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Blog * Geht klar! Namaste! -- 13:33, 25. Feb. 2009 (UTC) News *Salve! Wollte nur kurz sagen, dass es bis zu noch "gut zweieinhalb Wochen" dauert... Nur damit es keine verwirrungen über deine neuste Blognachricht gibt, und es anfragen hagelt, ob es doch keine Pause gibt oder so... wollte aber nicht in euren News rumpfuschen. Das überlass ich euch ;-) --MorpheuzZ (Fragen/Probleme?) 17:43, 7. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :*Mkay, gut zu wissen. In Zukunft mach ich mich dann ran... MorpheuzZ (Fragen/Probleme?) 18:01, 7. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ::*Basst... :-) MorpheuzZ (Fragen/Probleme?) 16:24, 21. Mär. 2009 (UTC) EP-Vorlage Tach auch! Ich schon wieder... Hab grad deinen Beitrag auf der Hauptseiten-Diskussion gelesen, zu den Fragestellungen, die sich uns grade eröffnen. Und bezüglich der Lemmas, die wir für die Episoden brauchen: da hab ich mir die EP-Vorlage nochmal angeschaut und ich weiß jetzt (glaub ich) wie man das mit einem Handgriff ändern könnte (ich nicht, die EP-Vorlage is gesperrt). Und zwar macht die vorlage folgendes: die macht zum Bleistift aus aus irgendeinem mir vöölig schleierhaften grund den Link Die zwei Städte. das ist darum sinnlos, weil ja der Link und der alternative Text genau identisch sind. Wenn ich nichts übersehen habe, müsste man einfach die Vorlage so umändern, dass sie aus nicht mehr Die zwei Städte macht, sondern Die zwei Städte. Dann könnte man sich die Artikelschieberei sparen. Es sei denn natürlich auser dem Problem mit der EP-Vorlage gibts noch andere wortwörtliche Beweg''gründe, die Seiten zu ''bewegen... naja, war nur so'n Gedanke. --MorpheuzZ (Fragen/Probleme?) 15:56, 12. Mär. 2009 (UTC) *Nachdem das beim letzten mal nicht funktioniert hat, hat mich das so gewurmt, dass ich die Vorlage nochmal genauer auseinander genommen hab. Kleiner Perfektionist bin ich... sowas kann manchmal nerven... Naja, hat sich dann ja gelohnt, schön dass es funktioniert, spart allen viel arbeit ;-) --MorpheuzZ (Fragen/Probleme?) 20:18, 12. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Begrüßungshilfe Hi. Da ich gerade sehe, dass du aktiv bist: Habt ihr Lust die neue Begrüßungshilfe zu testen? --Avatar 15:06, 19. Mär. 2009 (UTC) RE:Supermoderator status Hey DerAndre. If you want supermoderator status on the forums, talk to Admin. He is the only one that can add people to that group. You can send him a private message on the forums or leave him a message on the wiki. I will ask him about it too. Thanks. -- 23:56, 21. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Vandalismus Gar nichts da erstellt einer einen Artikel und schreibt nur "Gude" rein. Ich weiß nicht was in letzter Zeit los ist. Immer wieder kommen neue Benutzer die einfach nichts anderes vorhaben als entweder ihren Namen als Darsteller oder als Charakter irgendwo hinzuzufügen, einfach irgendeinen Scheiß dazu erfinden oder generell einfach nur Vandalismus betreiben. Hier sind fast täglich mindestens 4 aktive Admins. Einige davon nehmen aber ihre Kontrollpflicht scheinbar nicht so ernst. Anders kann ich mir nicht erklären das jemand etliche Beiträge durchführt und solchen Vandalismus übersieht. Ich kam mir schon richtig blöd vor weil ich "spielverderber" meistens nur mit dem Zurücksetzten der Änderungen beschäftigt bin während andere einfach weiterschreiben als wäre nichts geschehen. Theoretisch sind die Admins dazu verpflichtet "jede Änderung" zu kontrollieren. Früher konnte man noch die Änderung bestätigen wobei die unkontrollierten irgend eine rote Markierung aufwiesen, aber das ist ja jetzt nicht mehr möglich. Ich wollte nur daran erinnern das Admins nicht nur Rechte haben sondern auch Pflichten, die sie einhalten sollten. Ansonsten müssen die Rechte an jemanden übergeben werden, der damit umgehen kann. Denn nur damit jemand einen Artikel sperren und wieder entsperren kann, braucht keiner Adminrechte. Natürlich bitte ich auch unsere Stammautoren um etwas mehr Aufmerksamkeit. Vor allem bei neuen Benutzern, was aber nicht heißt das Stammautoren keine Fehler machen. Aber es ist die Pflicht von uns Admins und du kannst dich jetzt beruhigt zurücklehnen Kollege, denn dich meine ich jetzt bestimmt nicht . Namaste! -- 10:01, 24. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :Falls du das Recent changes patrol-Feature meinst - das können wir gerne einschalten, wenn Bedarf besteht (Sorry, keine deutsche Hilfe-Seite existent.). --Avatar 11:09, 24. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Rollback *Hi! Ja, die Rollback-Funktion kenn ich schon, hab das Scrubswiki als Admin adoptiert und kenn das schon von dort. Dachte mir grad erst mal, wieso das denn, hab dann deine Bemerkung bei der Rechteänderung gesehen... Nett, dass ich zu den Stamm-Autoren gehör, für meine 5 Beiträge am Tag... ;-) Ich werd mein bestes geben!! Danke --MorpheuzZ (Fragen/Probleme?) 12:54, 25. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Beobachten Hallo DerAndre, habe eine FRage: Warum beobachte ich automatisch jede Seite, die ich bearbeite? Okay, mache ich. Danke für die schnelle Hilfe! --JanXY 14:27, 28. Mär. 2009 (UTC)